The New Wolf in The Woods
by Green Angel Love
Summary: Bella has lived with her grandfather all her life. she is well special and she has no where to go except La Push. she encounters family, friends, mischeif, and love? But who is after her?
1. Hello Sweet Thing!

**AN: Het this is my first fanfic, so I hope i didn't mess up. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Hello… Sweet Thing!

Running through the woods is the best feeling ever. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but please call me Bella. I have been living with my grandfather for my attire life. Here's the thing, the Swans, well… their werewolves. Not just any werewolves, but very special and strong werewolves.

I'm the only wolf now, and I'm only 18 years old. I first phased when I was 16 years old, so the wolf is like my second nature. I love being a wolf; I love the feeling of the wind blowing through my pure white fur.

You heard me right, pure white fur, only have ice blue ear tips and the tip of my tail is ice blue. I'm a lone wolf, because there weren't any others like me. So it was just me and my grandfather living in a cottage in the middle of the woods. Now, I'm running to another reservation. Why? Well, my grandfather just passed away and I remember him telling me of a uncle and cousins I had in a place called La Push. Grandfather said Uncle Billy was there when I was born.

So, I thought I should go see him. I do believe Uncle Billy was an elder on the reservation. I also remember that I had another uncle, but grandfather doesn't know what happened to him. My father was the oldest and Billy was the youngest. My father, Charlie, died right before I was born. So, I have never met him before except in pictures. My mother, Renee, died while given birth to me. So , I have never her either. M y grandfather said I look just like her

I can't wait to meet Billy. I just passed over the Washington state border, and is now running the woods in Forks. And guess what? It starts raining. I don't mind the wetness, it feels good. But it's the smell that bothers me. I maybe a giant dog, but that doesn't mean I want to smell like one. So, now I'm running through the rain, when I heard unnatural thunder. I, being too curious for my own good, went to check it out. I followed the sounds to a huge clearing.

I scanned the clearing, and was shocked to see seven supernatural being actually playing baseball. Cool! I stayed hidden, because I was not ready to be seen just yet. I wanted to watch them play first. I lay down and rested my huge head on my paws. I sniffed the air and almost started to drool. Confused? Let me explain, remember when I said the Swans were special werewolves, well here a good example why. Vampires smell really good to us, so much it makes us drool. Heh, I know weird right?

The last vampire I encountered was a redheaded vampire who did not take a liking to me, and for some reason her smell was just gross. So, I didn't like her. As I was watching the interesting vampires, I couldn't help but laugh at the big one that looks like a bear. When I did laugh, I just let them know I was there. This caused to stop playing, and I was too happy y about that. So, I trotted over to them.

I wanted to play so I went up to the big one and grabbed his bat, I lay down, but my butt was in the air and wagged my tail. He laughed and grabbed the other end of the bat and started to play tug of the world with me. I let out a playful growl. I saw the other vampires just sit back and laugh us, but one was frowning. So, I let go of the bat and sent him flying. Of course, I laughed I mean who wouldn't.

After everyone calmed down from their high, the big one got up and the oldest looking vampire of the group walked up to me. He was blonde and looked to be in his late twenties. He was holding the hand of the caramel haired vampire, who looks to the oldest female vampire and looked to be in her late twenties also. I got a parental vibe coming of them.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle. And this is my family." I cocked my head to the side at the word family. Him, obliviously seeing my confusion continued. "My beautiful wife Esme," He smiled at the caramel haired vampire who smiled back. She gave me a warm smile and nodded to her. "My adoptive children, Emmett, " He waved at the big one, who gave me a grin. I gave him my wolfy grin, which made him laugh. His laugh was booming and echoed. "His wife, Rosalie," He pointed to the beautiful blonde who was glaring at me and was holding on to Emmett's arm. She doesn't trust me, yet. "Jasper," He gestured to the blonde male who didn't have as much muscles as Emmett, but he had them. He gave me a small smile and nodded at me, which I returned. "His wife, Alice," He waved that tiny vampire that was bouncy in her place and was hanging off Jasper arm. She had a huge grin on her face. "And my oldest son, Edward." He pointed to the vampire that was frowning at me. He had bronze colored hair, which was untamable.

I sniffed him and grinned at him. He looked at me confused, so I took my paw and rubbed it against my head then shook my head. I was trying to convey the message he would not be able to read my mind. But it looked like he didn't get it. I turned to Alice, who apparently she is a future-seer, by her overwhelming scent. Jasper tried to calm his wife down, which just backed up my accusation that he was emotion controller. Jasper couldn't calm her down, because the thing I know I was tackled by the tiny spit ball of energy.

Everyone was stiff, so lent down and licked the side of her face. I watched in amazement as her face screwed up in a disgusted look. She backed, which caused me and Emmett to burst out laughing.

"Ewwwwww!!!!! That's sooo gross!!!" And that little comment got everyone laughing. Alice tasted yummy! I walked to Alice and sat in front of her and wagged my tail. "Oh no! You are not licking me again." I rubbed my head against her head. She smiled than cooed," Oooh! You're so soft!"

"Umm… can you phase back?" Jasper asks. I shook my head. "Why?" I tugged on Alice's clothes then shook my head looking at myself. He apparently got my message because he didn't ask anymore. "Oh."

"Do you have a pack?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head.

"Where were you going to?" Alice asked. I didn't know how to answer this question without words so I did the next best thing, I wrote in the dirt. I wrote:

_La Push_

"Are you looking for the pack that lives there?" Edward asked. I nodded. "Oh well, hold on. We are friends with them. Let me give them a call." I nodded very eagerly. While, he pulled out his phone, I felt the effects of the long journey hit me like a hundred bricks. So, I yawned.

"Oh, dear, why don't you take a nap? We will wake you up when they get here." Esme said. She felt like a mother. I liked that feeling. So, I lay down in front of her and she rubbed my ears. I let out a sound that sounded like a purr. Soon, I was asleep.

**Please Review! I need the reviews to tell me if I did good or not. The next update will come soon!**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: YOU HAVE TO READ!

**An: **

**Hey I have changed Bella's description in her wolf form… this just added to the storyline I have whirling in my head and plus it adds to her specialness. Sorry but I think it's much more cooler this way!**

**NEW DESCRIPTION:**

**Bella is still a pure white wolf but she doesn't have blue ears or tail tip. She does have one marking and it's on her forehead. The marking is a circle that's starts out as thick and gets thinner as it complete the circle. It has four lines, that dose the same thing as a circle, one on the top, both side, and bottom of the circle. Her eyes change from her milk chocolate brown eyes to a chilling ice blue. Bella is also wearing a necklace. The necklace is two necklaces together. The first one is a really thin black beaded necklace with two green beads then a brown one in between. The second one is a thick, smaller than the black one, brown-beaded one. On the brown one there is a fang, it's pretty big. I was thinking of making that fang belong to her father, when he is in wolf form of course. The necklace all together is big so she can wear it any form and it doesn't pop when she phases. I f you are having problems visualizing this then look on my profile for there is a picture of Bella wolf. **

**I'm in the process of rewriting chapter to so it fits Bella's new description, so it won't be long before you get chapter two. So hang on! **

**Love, Angel 3**


	3. IM NOT GAY!

**An: I forgot to do this… I do not own Twilight… Unfortunately! Also, since I changed the description I basically changing the first chapter a little so work with me here. The Cullens find Bella while heading to the field to play their game of baseball; they couldn't wake her up so they called Sam. Bella is still playful and is there for the same reason I just changed how they met is all. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The pack and a stream

SPOV

I was on patrol when I felt my phone vibrate. The pack and I have these pouches that holds our clothes and phone and we have to have our phones on vibrate so we can hear. So, I stopped and phased back.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey it's Edward"

"What's up?"

"Nothing much except we found something that you might want to see."

"Really? What is it?" There was a pause.

"I don't know how to describe but you have to see it… very pretty." I was confused so I just agreed and hung up him. I phased back and let a calling howl float into the air. I was soon joined by the sound of eight pairs of wolf feet coming towards me.

** What's up? – Embry**

** Yeah I was in the middle of something very interesting… -Paul**

Flashes of Emily went through our heads, and we all groaned.

**Please keep that to yourself, I do not need to see my little sister in that position**, I complained. Emily was my little sister by a year. She is now living in her own house with Paul; she is the pack's chef.

**Sorry, but anyways why you call us out? - Paul**

** O h yeah… Edward says he has something he wants us to see- Me**

** What is it? - Seth **

** Don't know he wouldn't tell me- Me**

And with that we were off. Soon we arrived thanks to our werewolf speed. I saw the Cullens standing around something, but I couldn't see it. I walked out with the others flanking me. I was phased and dressed in the werewolf fashion. Cut off shorts and no T-shirt.

"Hello Sam. How are you?" Esme asked, always the motherly figure.

"I'm fine thank you." I turned to the pack and motioned them to phase back too. I turned back to the Cullens and was shock to see the object they were surrounding was a giant white puff ball. Someone whistled I think it was Quil I don't know all whistles sound the same to me.

"What's that?" Quil asked.

"A werewolf." I was shocked there was more like us… wow. I bet the elders didn't see that one coming. I saw Edward smirk at me obliviously hearing my thoughts. I smiled back. I turned my attention back to the white werewolf; it was in a ball, so it looked like a big pile of fur. I walked up to it, it was sleeping peacefully, and so without trying to wake it up, so I try to observe it up close.

"Hey what's that on its neck?" Jared asked. I looked at the fur ball's neck and there was something black around it. I touched and it was string.

"It feels like string, probably a necklace." I tried shaking it, but it wouldn't wake up. (**Once she's out, she's out.) **"You think we should take to the elders? She's not waking up." I asked everyone.

"I think we should take her. What if she is hurt or something?" Collin suggested. Brady nodded.

"I think that is the best option here. Do you need help carrying her?" Carlisle asked.

"Nah we got it. Thanks though." I said and waved Paul, Jared, and Jacob over to help me. We each got a grip on the fur ball and lifted.

"Whoa it's really light." Jacob exclaimed. We picked it up as a ball still so it was really tiny compared to the four of us carrying her.

"Thanks. We will see you later." I said while into the forest with Paul and Jared and Jacob keeping up and the rest of the pack following us. We went to Emily's because I had Embry call the elders and Emily to let them know about the situation and to tell them to meet at Emily's house. W e slowed down when reached the house. We carried the fur ball to the back yard and found everyone on the back porch already.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Another one of us." Collin and Brady said at the same time. That twin thing is still freaky. As expected the elders were shocked, except Billy who looked happy as all get out. I looked at him questioningly. H e just smiles bigger and rolled down the ramp Emily had installed for him awhile back, and rolled to the wolf. He kneels down off the wheel chair beside the wolf.

"Billy what are you doing? Old Quil asked. Billy just shushed him and turned back to the wolf.

"I know this wolf, and I know how to wake them up. I t works every time." He chuckled. We were all confused. W e watched as he leaned down toward the head and He said one word that confused us even more.

"Chocolate." All of the sudden the wolf popped up and started sniffing the air like crazy. I would have laughed if I wasn't shocked. There on its forehead was a sun looking marked. The sun had four lines coming out of it. She also had on a necklace that I remembered was the black string I saw earlier and it had another string on it that was brown beads and had a he fang on it. The wolf was still sniffing the air, when it saw Billy. It barked happily and tackled Billy. It's tail wagging up a storm.

"Nice to see you too, Little B." Little B? What? "What are you doing here?" The wolf cocked its head then looked down at the necklace it was wearing. I looked closer and saw that there was a note tucked in between the necklace and its fur. Billy the note and read it. He gasped

"What's wrong dad?" Jacob asked. At the sound of his voice, the wolf turned to the rest of us. It looked at each and every one of us, but when its eyes met mine, I gasped. I t had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, I could just get lost in its ice blue eyes. I never felt this way before, it was like a million cable held me to this mysterious white wolf. I just imprinted… ON A GUY?... OH SHIT! I'M NOT GAY! I was freaking out when I felt something wet and cold touch my hand.

I yelped at the sudden coldness. I looked down to see the wolf sitting in front of me, tail wagging, staring up at me with those big beautiful blue eyes.

"Billy?" I looked at the man who was staring at us and pointed to the wolf in question. Billy just kept staring but he looked sad. Jacob went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Little B." Billy said. The wolf looked at him and I immediately felt the lost of its gaze… Hold up! I'm not gay! "Come here. I'm so sorry." He stated to sob. Ok, I was so confused at this point. Who was this wolf? How dose Billy know it? Why is Billy crying? And why did I imprint on a guy when I'm not gay? I looked at the pack and elders to see them with the same confusion that was on my face. I heard the wolf whimper and I turned my head so fast I might have broken something. I saw the wolf nuzzle Billy and whimper again. My chest started to hurt. This is getting ridiculous.

"Billy, what's going on?" Emily asked the question that I was sure was floating in our heads. Billy looked at her.

"Emily, would be kind enough to Little B some clothes? She's really small, so your clothes will fit her." She? Her? Hold up! This wolf was female!

**An: please review! What do you think? Is it better? Did you like the imprint thing with Sam? Well tell me please! Thank you!**

** Love angel! 3**


	4. Introductions

**An: hello! I will try to make this chapter long for ya! But keywords "will try"! So… ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: Welcome to our home!

SPOV

"Billy… who is… she?" Paul asked, voicing the question that all of us wanted to answer. Especially me… you know, this imprint just might not be that bad.

"This is my niece. Isabella Marie Swan." The wolf looked at us then nodded to us in a hello. She looked over our shoulder at the elders and Emily, who apparently just came out, carrying some clothes. Emily placed the clothes in front of the wolf, which she picked up in her mouth. She walked back into the tree line and behind a tree. A few minutes later, a goddess walked out in a sports bra and short shorts. I silently thanked Emily for her exercise clothes preference. I was the only one who was surprised, because everyone's mouth was hanging ajar.

She was breathtaking… literally. She had long wavy mahongy hair that hung all the way to her waist. I t sparkled in sun, and you could tell her hair was as silky soft as it was in her wolf form. Her ice blue eyes had changed to a warm chocolate brown. Her doe eyes held nothing but kindness, playfulness, and mischief. Her face was heart shaped, with high cheekbones, a slender nose, and rosy cheeks. Unlike all of us she had a pale complexion that made her look like a fragile jewel. She had the perfect curves in all of the perfect places. Don't get me started on her perfect sized breast… well to me they were. She still had that sun mark on her forehead, but it just made her look more exotic. She was still wearing the necklace.

In the clothes she was given you could see her abs and long slender legs. There was a sheen of sweat that made her sparkle, and I couldn't help but visualize her doing something else that evolve lots of sweating… whoa boy! Heel! Stop before you start drooling, I mentally chided myself.

"Wow." Was the only thing I could say and I seen every one nod in agreement. She smiled…and damn if my heart didn't nearly jump from its cage. She walked over to Billy, the way she walked was like a dancer, and helped him up. When he was balanced on his own, she hugged him.

"I missed you, Uncle Billy." Her voice… oh god! Her voice! It was like an angel.

"I missed you too, Little B."She let go and kissed him on the cheek. I was trying so hard not to growl, I mean come they were relatives! This imprint, is I do say again, is nuts! I lsabella turned to us.

"Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but call me Bella, or Little B. or whatever you like, just as long it is not Isabella, it's just a mouth full. I moved here, or ran here, from Tennessee, to come live with Uncle Billy, due to some events that had happened recently." I saw a depressed look appear n her, but just as fast it appear on her face, it disappeared. Emily steeped up.

"Hi, my name is Emily. You must be tried and hungry? Do you want me to cook something for you?" Bella shook her head than blushed.

"Um… no thank you, I, um… hunted earlier." As she talked her blush got darker, it was very cute.

"I see you still have your blush." Billy laughed. She just stuck her tongue out, it was adorable. I'm Paul. I'm Emily's fiancée. Nice to meet you!" Paul said shaking Bella's hand. Embry and Quil stepped up and gave her a hug. I held back a growl, but I didn't succeed. I caught some questioning looks.

"Embry." He said while stepping back. Bella smiled.

"I'm Quil." Bella hugged him again. Seth and the twins came up and gave her a hug. Bella bent down and kissed their cheeks, they blushed. I growled again, and again got more looks.

"What are your names?" Bella smiled.

"I'm Collin and he's Brady. We are twins." Collin said.

"Welcome to La Push!" The twins said at the same time. Bella started laughing and grabbed the boys and smothered their faces in kisses. They were blushing. I was growling real low and only Jared heard. He gave me a look then smirked. I looked back at Bella to see her crying. She pulled them in tighter and laid her head her head on their shoulders. The twins were confused.

"Uncle Billy… They are so much like them… they are just like them." Then Bella fainted. There was a moment of shock before everyone reacted. The twins fell to the ground with Bella in their lap. I ran and picked her up. I checked to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Billy, I want some damn answers now!" I yelled at him. Everyone was shocked. "I'm worried about her, because… well, I, um… imprinted on her." There was a moment of silence. Then everyone had grins." Shut up! What's going on Billy?"

"I think we should go inside… I will tell you inside." With that I picked her up, Jacob helped his dad I his wheelchair and we all went inside.

**An: hey guys! The next chapter will answer some of yalls answers. Review and don't be scared to let me know how you feel. It will help me get better. Thanks for reading!**

** Love, Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys! sorry i haven't updated in awhile... i have summer school *shudders*... but i finally found time to work on this it took awhile but at least ur left hanging from the last chapter... no promises on this on though. ENJOY! IM WORKING ON TWO CHAPTERS... to make up for lost time and im trying to make them long.

SPOV

Chapter 4: Full Moon...

Once we were inside, everyone claimed a spot. I still had Bella, so she was in my lap, much to my pleasure. I decided to sit in the love seat that was catty-cornered to the TV. Emily and paul claimed the recliner next to me on the other side of a coffee table. The Elders, Harry, Old Quil, Dad, Paul Senior, and Sue, sat on the long couch next to the TV. Jared sat in front of the TV, with his back leaning up against the TV. Seth, of course, sat in between his mom's legs on the floor in front of Sue. Billy sat next to me in his wheel chair, with jacob in front of him on the floor. Quil and Embry sat on either sie of Jared. And finally the twins sat in front of me and Bella on the floor, holding on to Bella's hands, much to my chagrin.  
The living room had a awkward silence gracing its walls. Billy just sat there, probably just decideding on what to share and what not to share. He took a big breath and exhaled. " As you all now know," he started, " Little B, or Bella, is my niece. She is the daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. Renee was my little sister"  
"You mean Re-re! Me and her always played with each other... Wow, now that I think about it, Bella looks just like her." Sue mused.  
" Yes, Charlie swep her off her feet, but mother didn't like himbecause he wasn't our color, so they eloped and ran to his reservation." He smiled. " A year later I recieve a call from her telling me she was pregnant. I was happy for her." He paused, and took Bella's hand and smiled. She snuggled closer to me and sighed. I was ecstatic to know that she wanted me too. " Not three months later, Charlie was killed. He was on patrolwhen a vampire took him by surprise, his pack members disappeared one by one after his death." Every wolf growled. " Re-re was deasted, but kept strong for Bella. Not long Bella was born, but poor Re-re died in the process of birth for something was wrong with her reproductive system." Billy eyes were threatining to tear up. Jacob put a hand on his father's knee, Billy smiled at him and patted his handand continued with his story. " Srarh and I took Little B in for two yaers. She was always getting in trouble with pranks on the twins and anyone else who unfortunately walked in her trap. She never liked being told what to do. She maybe small, but when she gets caught, that little shit can run." He laughed, and i couldn't help visualize the scene in my mind and smile." Not long before Sarah got pregnant with Jake. Bella loved Jake and the twins, she treated them like her own younger siblings. even though she pranked them they followed her like ducklings. We have videos. She was four when Sarah had jake." He ruffled Jake's hair. " Bella would help us with him by giving him baths and feeding him." Jacob Blushed.  
" Duuuuude! That's so wrong!" Quil laughed, along with Embry and jared, Billy just smirked at them along with Sue, Harry, Quil Sr., Paul Sr., and Joshua. Basically all the elders. " Why are you laughing? Bella helped with of yall, too. Well except Sam and Paul you to never could stay inside." Sue said.  
" No way! Dude!" Embry blushed. Jaared was speechless with his mouth hanging open. Quil was blushing while gaping at Bella. I growled at him to stop looking at her so laughed quietly, then continued.  
" Bella wanted to go to her own land, so she moved in with Jonathan Swan, Charlie's Dad and Bella's grandfather. He was the chiefof the tribe. Bella and I still kept in touch. Then on her fifteenth birthday, I got a call from Jonathan telling me, my Little B had phased."  
" Oh my goodness! At such a young age, and a girl none the less. How did she handled it?" Emily asked, clutching on to paul like she was watching a thriller.  
" Bella's always been a eye catcher, ever since she was one, you couldn't help but look her way. It just something that we can't explain real well. So when she phased, everyone, and most definatly the boys," I growled," Couldn't help but drool." I growled louder, but stopped when Bells snuggled in to my chest deeper inhaling my scent and smiled. I imeadately stopped growling. " I do not think she had her first kiss yet, though." he said looking at me, i blushed, and just laughed along with the others.  
" What happened next Billy?" Jared asked.  
" Well, Bella was the only wolf so she was alpha, but that not the only reason why. She was fast and strong, the chief's granddaughter, first one to phase, no duh! She only had her grandfather up there, she never had a pack." I glanced down at Bella, whose small hand clutched my muscled arms. She looked so peaceful.  
" She was happy, until Jonathan missing and all she found was a letter from him, which was the letter she just gave me. I t was adressed to me so , so she never read it, all she knew was to come here, to me."  
" What was the letter about?" I asked.  
" Here I will read it out loud:

Dear Billy,  
Please take care of Isabella, for I will not be able to anymore. As you know Bella smells irrasitable to vampires. This caused me to leave, for a nomad vampire caught her scent and to save I went with the vampire. I found out he is the same who killed Charlie and he has the rest of the pack as prisoners. His name is James, and he's coming to get the mistress of the forest. Good luck with her, and i must warn you, do not let her see the full moon, if she dose, you need to hold her down, for she will call her sister and sons out of their slumber. And you know who they are. Keep her safe old friend.  
Jonathan Swan

There was silence through out the house.  
" Um... Her sons?" Collin questioned. Billy looked at him.  
" Yes at the age seventeen, Bella found out she was pregnant. With father unknown. She dosen't remember how she got pregnant, but she carried them anyway. She told me over the phone that she couldn't take their chance at life. But after they were born she passed out, and when she woke up she didn't remember her own children. All she remembers is a forest so she thought they were orphans she found in the forest on a patrol." " Poor thing!" Sue exclaimed. Emily all but nodded. "Where are they now?"  
" They went missing when the two boys turned one. No one knows where they went, the police never found anything to help either." Billy said gravely. Sue and Emily satarted sobbing. Their mates tried to comfort them. I looked down at my angel. I just couldn't believe she went through all that. Billy looked towards the twins.  
" That is probably the main reason she fainted when she saw you two and probably the lack of energy fron her very long run." The twins stared at each other then nodded and placed a hand on Bella. I let slide, barely. The twin thing is still creepy.  
" How old is bella, Billy?" Embry asked.  
" 21 years old." So she is two years younger, hmm not to bad, at least its not like quils imprint, with a 15 year gap.  
" Ooh! She is the same age as me.!" Emily exclaimed. Billy looked at her. It looked like he was hiding something, but then smiled at her, which confused me. " When is her birthday?" She asked.  
" September 13."  
"Ooh! Same as me!" Emily laughed jumping up and down. Paul was trying to calm her down for she was sitting on his lap unfortunately. And by the look on his face she was cauing something to become active. Poor guy!  
" Alright before Bella wakes up, let me ask you to keep this to yourselves. ok?" Billy asked. We all nodded. And great time to, because Bella started to stir, but she didn't wake up. Collin let go her hand he was holding. I watched in amusement as she felt around her, to figure out where she was.  
Her hand started on my abs and started to slowly move up. I couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of her hands on my body. She felt my shivers and her eyes snapped open and met mine. She gasped and rolled of my lap and right into Collin's and Brady's laps. She blushed and I laughed.  
Wow! Life in La Push is sure going to be fun!

AN: Hoped you liked the chapter expect some in the next couple of days. If there are any errors above please understand that did not have spelling check thingy-a-bob, because my microsoft thing dosen't work so i had to doall this on notepad. Which really sucked bad. Anywho reveiw! bye bye!  
Green Angel Love 


End file.
